User talk:Plcoffey
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can continue making contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(Talk • ) 20:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome from me too, distant cousin! I've responded to your query at Genealogy_talk:Page_names#Titles. Robin Patterson 01:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Forum:Identical People See also Forum:Identical People. Robin Patterson 01:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the progress. I've now added some queries (in edit-box comments) to Template:Poss duplicate/doc. Second version, please! Robin Patterson 14:27, 3 July 2008 (UTC) You could be right about that "code" tag; but I think there were several. It's not a tag I actively use, so I'll see if anyone else responds. On the "poss dupl" category - good idea; done. Robin Patterson 02:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Category talk:Similar person names I have responded to your good ideas at Category talk:Similar person names. Robin Patterson 04:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for reverting vandalism Because that was the second instance from that IP, I've given it a 2-week block. Your template, which I didn't see at first, is still appropriate. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Ahnentafel Why did you hide it? You and I have kings of Scotland in common, apparently, and any Ahnentafel has value for other users who may be interested in any of the people involved. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Robin, there were some errors in it that I haven't had time to fix. It will go back up eventually, I just don't want anyone using bad info. Thanks for your concern though! (gotta remember to log in...) --Plcoffey 12:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Gordons Coming along nicely but Familypedia is very slow today. Here's a good example of progress: :John George Gordon (c1706-c1767)/descendants — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Later: Seems your browser has little problem with the forms - or you've found a work-around. Good. I had an interesting evening with the Gordons, including quite a bit of reading of the great General's memoirs. He mentioned his cousin, the other JBG, in such a way that one might wonder whether he realized they were related. Anyway, if you can sort out the apparent 12-year-old fatherhood you should have no further major trouble. I hope I correctly interpreted the descendancy of the adopted children. I don't know whether we can show adoptees easily on the adoptive parent's page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : I use FF3, which I think you also use. This is the first I've heard of memoirs, did you find them online? I'd love to read them! We could always just list adoptees manually in the article text, maybe not ideal, but as long as they're there... I'll be away from computer the next few days, but will continue to mess around with the Gordons when I get back. Thanks again for your hard work -Plcoffey 12:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Charles Gordon Good page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) No more question-marks in page names, please The software can't handle them adequately. Please read recent forum posts on the subject. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC)